


New Years, New Things

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [17]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illyana and Kitty show Wanda and Emma a thing or two about wedgies. Emma's certainly not going to let this rest but Wanda's made her point. To Kitty, not to Illyana.</p><p>Poll for the first Wedgie Wednesday Story of 2016: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/U9piIa">Please vote!</a> It closes Tuesday, so you have until then!</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Years, New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Illyana and Kitty show Wanda and Emma a thing or two about wedgies. Emma's certainly not going to let this rest but Wanda's made her point. To Kitty, not to Illyana.
> 
> Poll for the first Wedgie Wednesday Story of 2016: [Please vote!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/U9piIa) It closes Tuesday, so you have until then!

 "Okay, I got you back _for_ game night, Yana. You _cannot_ deny that."

"You did not put my underwear over my face like I did to you, Katya. Therefore, I remain the winner and I will remain the winner into the New Year."

Kitty just glares at Illyana, trying to find a comeback and failing. That _was_ an _astonishing_ wedgie. If she thinks about it too long, it starts to hurt again. That was more of her underwear than she had really wanted to see and--

"Katya, Katya," Illyana says, snapping Kitty out of her day-nightmare. "I know it was bad but I doubt it was traumatic, you dramatic."

Kitty shoves Illyana playfully, and ends up knocking her off the couch in the X-Room. "Sh-- sorry, Illyana."

When Kitty reaches down to help Illyana help, the latter pulls her down to the ground too. She's about to beat her blue when they hear a rather regal, motherly voice.  

"What are you two doing?" Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, asks. "I'm not, ah, interrupting anything, am I?"

"No!" Kitty says, too fast for anyone's comfort. "I mean, I knocked Illyana off the couch and, well, she's going for revenge."

Illyana taps Kitty's head with the hilt of her sword, eliciting a pained response for the brunette. "I was going to give her a wedgie so bad she wouldn't be able to walk."

Wanda raises an eyebrow. The Avengers don't really do that with one another; none really bother trying to prank the mentally unstable either. Wanda's _seen_ it, though, because Clint's the only one that does it, she's just never heard the name. "A wedgie is what?"

Kitty pipes up to say, "It's when someone pu--" but Illyana covers her mouth.

"I'll show you, Wanda," the devilish blonde says.

"I... I don't think that's necessary. I'm an auditory person, please just tell me."

"Oh, but I _insist._ "

Wanda goes to protest again but Illyana sharply turns her around and pulls her dress up, revealing dark red french cut panties. She tries to knock Illyana's hands away, but the transition from dress fabric, to panty fabric to rocketing them up her ass is too fast. Wanda lets out an undignified yelp in response, her face flushing red.

"Illyana Rasputina, let me -- ow! -- let go this instant!"

"Full name ultimatums only make me pull harder, ask Kitty."

Kitty nods, wincing. "It's true."

"Have you ever had one of these before, Wanda?" Illyana asks.

"No! And for good reason!"

Illyana snorts. "What reason is that?"

"Because..."

Kitty's eyes widen as Wanda's eyes glow red. She wants to tell Illyana to stop but she's really not going to step on her Jewish sister's toes. That, and she doesn't want Wanda to look at her like that.

"I'd want _revenge_."

Illyana has another smart comment but she's distracted by her blue underwear rocketing out of her jeans shorts and sending her high into the air.

"What the--?"

"Magic wedgies," Wanda says. "You should know, Queen of Limbo."

Normally, Illyana'd be impressed and try a magic wedgie out on Kitty but she's too busy being bounced violently by Wanda's magic to really do much but yelp as her underwear buries itself deeper and deeper each time she gets close to the ground before being shot back up.

Wanda picks out her wedgie and fixes her dress, shifting uncomfortably as she's not used to that kind of discomfort.

Kitty winces as Illyana bounces like a yoyo. After 15, she's sure the blonde's had enough. "Wanda, I think --"

"Shh, Kitty, I'm busy."

Sighing and knowing this is a bad idea, Kitty sneaks up behind Wanda (really, she could have just marched over, Wanda's so focused on her revenge) and reaches under her dress and pulls her underwear.

"Kitty!"

"Wanda!"

Wanda grits her teeth as Kitty pulls her away from the bouncing Illyana, breaking her concentration enough that Illyana stops being jerked around, just hanging limply.

"Let her down, Maximoff."

"Why don't you join her?"

"Okay, wait, no she can stay."

"Katya!" Illyana yells, with too much force that she accidentally swings herself forward.

Wanda uses her magic to raise Kitty's pink panties out of her leggings and puts her next to Illyana, bouncing the two of them like she's playing ball and cup, using her hands to direct the underwear like a composer. Kitty's underwear is less stretchy than Illyana's, so it buries deeper faster.

The brutal bouncing continues for a minute or two more before the clearing of a throat alerts the three women to a new prescence.

"Wanda, things that Katherine does are beneath you," says Emma Frost. Even if it's just loungewear, her bustier and jeans are impeccably white.

"Even so, I want to make sure they understand not to do it again."

"We get it!" Kitty says, placing her hand over Illyana's mouth before she can disagree. "Let us down!"

"Your underwear can't last forever," Wanda says, lowering her hands. "So just hang out and think about what you've done."

Emma watches Wanda go with an amused look on her face, as the Maximoff woman forgot to pick her wedgie out, underwear stretched out and her dress caught up. She sends a mental message and Wanda turns back, gratitude written on her face.

"Emma, you have to get us down."

"Why would I do that, Katherine? I have the couch all to myself now. I think I'll watch a bit of television."

"Frost, you wicked witch, I swear when I get down from here I'm going to attach your underwear to your colon!" Illyana threatens. "Get us down or pay!"

Emma simply turns the televison up high enough to drown out the two women's pleas and threats.

Of course, no pair of underwear is invincible, and thirty minutes into some French film, both girls drop to the ground. Kitty takes the moment to savor her newfound love of the ground but Illyana, somehow ignoring the pain in her legs, limps over to Emma.

She uses the couch to support herself, the wedgie finally taking it's toll, and then reaches into Emma's pants, pulling out the most expensive, lacy pair of white cheeky panties the world has ever seen.

Emma's eyes widen and she yelps as Illyana pulls her to her feet. Kitty, also upset, but more just relishing the chance to give Emma a wedgie, gains her footing and comes up. The two girls take opposite sides of the back of the panties, spreading them over Emma's back.

"You two are dead!" she yells. "I promise --ow! that hurts!"

Illyana laughs, "Is this your first wedgie too? Well, New Year, new you, Emma."

Emma doesn't respond but Kitty's fairly sure it is. Do rich people even _have_ fun? She looks at Illyana and they jointly decide Emma's first wedgie will be an atomic -- show her what it's like in style.

A minute of tugging and the surprisingly stretchy panties reach over Emma's head. Kitty and Illyana pull her head back to put the underwear over Emma's eyes. The rich blonde tries to take them off but the two girls put her arms in her legholes, trapping her.

They spin Emma around and push her away, leaving Frost red-faced and waddling around with her underwear over her eyes. Emma has enough presence of mind to render herself invisible to everyone's perception, the last sight of her Kitty and Illyana have is her trying to pull the panties out of her front as she leaves the room in shame.

"Frost is going to get us back really bad, you know," Kitty says.

Illyana nods. "I wouldn't be surprised if she makes us do it to ourselves." "Don't we already?" "Shh, Katya, don't give her even more ideas." At that moment, a mental message reaches the two of them: "When I remove myself from this predicament, I am _coming_ for you two. I hope you pigs like _dirt_." Kitty and Illyana are starting to regret giving Emma a wedgie.


End file.
